quickipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Darla Dearborn
Darla Jean Dearborn * (b. 10 Feb 1996; d. June 2010) attended Charmbridge Academy from 2007 to 2010, and highly regarded her acceptance to one of "the Big Four." Family Darla is the older sister of Mary Dearborn and the younger sister of Hilary Dearborn, the daughter of Mildred Seelye and James Dearborn II, the niece of Gideon Dearborn, the granddaughter of Roberta Carling, James Dearborn, Deborah Leiter, and Osric Seelye, the great-granddaughter of Verity Smith and Michael Dearborn, the great-great-granddaughter of Sarah Thorn and Hercules Dearborn, the third-great-granddaughter of Patience Hallowell and Ezra Thorn, and the fourth-great-granddaughter of Hippolyta Black and Absalom Thorn. Her family are major shareholders in Grundy's, while her father is a Colonial New World Bank executive, and her uncleis a member of the Wizards' Congress. She and her sisters are fifth-cousins of Alexandra Quick. Sixth Grade She rode the Charmbridge Academy Bus to the Goblin Market in Chicago toward the end of the summer in 2007, and met her fellow sixth-graders Angelique Devereaux, Alexandra Quick, Anna Chu, Constance and Forbearance Pritchard, and David Washington. She mockingly imitated their twelfth-grade chaperone Gwendolyn Adams, explained the S.P.A.W.N. to Quick, and was astonished to learn that Dean Grimm had visited Alex at her home in Old Larkin. She was unfamiliar with the concept of television until Washington explained it to her. She was the first among her classmates to select a wand at Hoargrim's Wands and Alchemical Supplies. She went through several unsuccessly before finding a hawthorn wand with a nogtail hair core, which Mr. Finsterholz claimed was an unusual combination with an unpopular core that was very good for hexing and jinxing. Constance Pritchard claimed that the wand would also be good for Dark magic. At Boxley's Books, she and Devereaux bought copies of Witchteen Magazine along with their school books; at Grundy's, she told Alex that department store wands are only for people with so little magical talent that their wand is irrelevant, or so little money that they can't afford a Hoargrim product. At the department store, she and Devereaux obsessed over clothes before heading to the Bath and Body Charms department. They later met up with Quick, Chu, Washington and the Pritchards in Grundy's cafeteria, and claimed that the cauldron that Washington had bought was gaudy. She and Devereaux were buying lunch when the fight between Alex, David and the Rash brothers broke out. At The Familiar Corner, she chose a sleek black cat as a companion, naming him Mr. Whiskers, then boarded the Charmbridge Bus back to home. Seventh Grade During the summer of 2008, Darla and her family "went to the North Pole on an Aurora Borealis cruise," during which she met Martin, a junior-year boy from Blacksburg Magery Institute with whom she had a mild romance during the trip. In August, she met up with Chu, Devereaux, Quick, Washington and the Pritchards again on the Charmbridge Bus to the Goblin Market, and explained that she'd chosen Introduction to Astronomy and Astrology, as a prerequisite to Divination, as her seventh-year elective. After visiting the Colonial New World Bank, Hoargrim's and Boxley's, she headed with the seventh-graders to Grundy's. There, they discovered that Quick and Washington had been magically Barred for their fight the previous year. Darla and Devereaux offered to retrieve a manager to lift the Bar. After purchasing school supplies, she and Devereaux headed to Bath & Body Charms, where they compared floral hair charms, wand-activated bubble bath potions, and Everlasting Soap Bars. When the seventh-graders later headed headed to the cafeteria for lunch, Darla spotted Martin among a group of a half-dozen students from BMI who, she discovered, were part of the MASE Program and who, as such, were spending the upcoming year at Charmbridge. Martin was teased by his fellow "Stormcrows," and seemed embarrassed by Darla's attention, admonishing her not to follow him around at school because she was a "little girl." Darla was heartbroken by the display, but only began crying when Washington asked if she really thought "a high school dude" wanted to be her boyfriend. When Alexandra Quick was invited to join the Mors Mortis Society, she discovered that Darla and Angelique had been invited as well, and both girls were present for the first two meetings. Angelique quit, however, unable to pass one of the Society's initiation ritual involving the Mayan Brazier of Visions. Darla subjected herself to the brazier's flames, and saw a vision that apparently involved her sister. She continued attending Mors Mortis Society meetings even after her friend quit. On Halloween, Darla took part in a dueling contest, where Alexandra Quick knocked her out with a Stunning Spell as she tried to kill Quick with a Killing Curse. She was officially expelled from Charmbridge for the attack, but was provisionally reinstated after her parents appealed her expulsion; Darla sat through hearings with the Board of Magical Education, the Juvenile Magical Offenses Division, and the Governor before her actions were determined to be reckless, irresponsible, willfully ignorant, but without murderous intent. Darla was placed on probation for twelve months, forbidden to participate in extracurricular activities, and assigned detention for the remainder of the semester. Despite being punished and put on probation, Darla continued participating in the Mors Mortis Society. She was present when Alexandra was Crucioed by John Manuelito, but didn't quit even after that. Later, she actually went so far as to abduct her roommate's familiar, even knowing it would be used in a Dark Arts ceremony to curse Angelique. Darla claimed afterwards that she had been forced to do this by Manuelito and Sue Fox. Eighth Grade During the summer of 2009, Darla visited the Colonial New World Bank in the Goblin Market with her younger sister Mary, and met Angelique Deverueax while there. In September, she returned to Charmbridge Academy despite her previous expulsion after her uncle, a Congressman, used his political sway on her behalf. Darla was individually picked up by Ms. Speaks in the Charmbridge Bus and delivered to the school the night before classes began. Darla's wand was fitted with a Wand Collar and kept in the possession of Vice-Dean Cervantes, who turned the wand over to Dearborn in the morning for classes and collected it in the afternoon when Darla's studies were finished. Darla and Quick were both called to Dean Grimm's office and instructed to avoid each other. Appearances * * * * (mentioned) Dearborn, Darla Dearborn, Darla Dearborn, Darla Dearborn, Darla Dearborn, Darla Dearborn, Darla Dearborn, Darla Dearborn, Darla Dearborn, Darla